Food Fight!
by sasuvonke
Summary: What comes first into your mind when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in the same sentence without the words ‘killing’ and ‘each other’ isn’t involved?


Disclaimer: All the characters and all related plots, and or events are not mine. Why do you think I have an account here? Don't bother suing me. All characters and related logos are still not owned by me. Hope you enjoy.

What comes first into your mind when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in the same sentence without the words 'killing' and 'each other' isn't involved? I know sounds a bit weird right? Well, not in this particular story. Okay, let me fill you guys in on what's been happening lately. And let me warn you guys in advance, pretty strange things have been happening around here and I think I'm in the verge of ripping my hair out in desperation for things to go back to normal! Oh, by the way, I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley, and for the next couple of paragraphs I'll be briefing you guys on what's causing Hogwarts more chaos than usual.

It all started out as fluke really. Well, not exactly. But, believe me or not neither Draco nor Hermione started the fight. Actually, come to think about it, the person responsible for the current havoc that's been happening remains unknown. It's as if the person was there on a mission to cause the student body's chaos, then disappeared unknown. Disappeared just like that.

As I was saying, the fight was actually started by an unknown person. It was during dinner; all were eating their dinner and talking about the happenings of the day with friends. Then the next thing you know, someone from Ravenclaw shouted, "Food fight!" and food is thrown from every direction I never even knew existed before. You might ask what a food fight has to do with Hermione and Draco. Here's how.

When the kid shouted 'food fight', Hermione didn't need to think about anything else but to stay clear and out off food's way and grabbed her one month's worth of homework and ducked from under the table. Hermione decided that she would stay under there until it was safe to go back out.

Draco on the other hand, did just the same. When the first turkey leg that came into his view, he ducked under the table. He had just bought new robes, and they were pretty expensive. He wouldn't want to ruin them just to have a go at the fight. It isn't worth it. When Draco got himself at least to sit down onto the floor, that's when he noticed someone from over across the room, is also under the table. He could make out who the girl is of course. Who else would be doing their homework under a table in a middle of a food fight? None other than Hermione Granger herself.

He could feel a smirk coming unto his face. _Nobody knows_, he thought. He quickly gathered his things, looked back at the oblivious girl still doing her homework and started crawling his way to the end of the table. He knew that things get stuck under a table and he also knew that **strange things** get stuck under there. When he started crawling he noticed some things that shouldn't even be under a table! At any circumstances. He swears to himself that after all this he would make a complaint to Professor Dumbledore about not cleaning the tables properly. Seriously, he saw the expected chewing gums that were rock hard already, some paper with notes written stuck with duck tape, vandals from various students and unfortunately, some condoms. _Dear Lord, what kind of sick people would actually think about doing it here? Of all the places to do it, they do it here. Where everyone eats?_ He grumbled to himself, trying to focus at the task at hand. He kept on crawling, trying not to notice the things under the table. _Just crawl, damn it! _

Hermione on the other side of the room couldn't concentrate on her homework. How could she? All these people throwing food, yelling and shouting everywhere. She humphed and closed her notes. She just noticed a student crawling under the table, and from her angle she could see that familiar blonde head making it's way through the food and the feet. _Nobody will notice, _she said to herself. She started crawling as well. Unlike Draco, she wasn't interested in finding out the things that were currently stuck under the table. She wouldn't want to be haunted from the images the rest of her life. _Crawl and maybe you'd get out off here with clean clothes and undamaged homework. _

It actually took them a bit longer to reach the end of the table. Hermione was actually the first one to reach the end, she wasn't that concerned for her robes. Draco on the other hand, kept his eye open for robe staining food and dodged from them all the way to the end. With Draco dodging every bit of food, he wasn't exactly Road Runner material. When both of them reached the end, they both stared at each other. Draco ignored his robe for a moment and sat down while smiling at Hermione. Hermione set aside her books, settled down and shyly smiled back at the boy across from her. It's what we would call a very Hallmark moment.

Draco liked to stare at Hermione and all, but he just wanted to get out off here. He waved at Hermione and motioned her to follow him. _Nobody knows, _he thought, _and they would never know. _Draco peeked from under the table to see if the coast is clear. Fortunately, there are only a few students throwing turkey legs and peas from both their ends. The students were currently interested in throwing their undigested food toward the professors' table. Draco crouched down, did a double take whether the coast is clear or not and made a mad dash for the door with Hermione following closely behind him. He opened the massive door, letting Hermione go outside first and then followed while closing the door shut behind them. At that moment, both was just glad that they made it out untouched, panting madly for air.

"Nobody saw us, right?" Hermione asked her eyes still fixed on the wall in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He stood up properly, grabbing both his and Hermione's things and flung them on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here, yeah babe?"

"But babe," She grabbed him in the arm. "We have to do something to stop the fight."

"Mione, are you serious?" He looked at her as if she was a dude wearing a skirt. "We barely made it out!"

"Yeah, but-" Draco cut her off.

"I have an idea, babe." He said softly, looking intently into her eyes.

"Yeah, what?"

"Its kind of risky, but I guess its time to come clean." He gently dropped their things onto one side of the corridor and told Hermione about the plan.

"Are you sure you want to come clean?" Hermione asked, placing both her hands in his shoulder. "I mean, we don't have to."

"Babe, I'm sure and its time," Draco took her hands into his and kissed them both and placed Hermione's hands on his waist while he placed his' on her shoulders. "We've been keeping this from everybody since fourth year. It's been two years and I guess I can't keep us a secret anymore."

You can tell that both of them are up to no good. Clearly, it shocked the entire school and by surprise.

Draco opened up the door, entering the room with the fight still on fire while holding hands with Hermione. Both of them nodded at each other and went straight for one of the house's tables and stood on top of it, walking towards the middle. When both of them got to the middle of the table, a few of the students stopped flinging turkey legs and mashed potatoes with peas and started to stare. Still, majority of the school are still busy throwing turkey at each other.

"Now or never babe." He whispered.

"Now or never." She agreed.

With everything all said and done, Draco leaned closer to Hermione wrapping both his arms in her waist. Hermione closed her eyes, placing her arms around Draco's neck. Finally, their lips met. Draco couldn't care less if the whole school's watching; he's too busy making out with his girl. Students who were near the couple literally dropped the food on their hands and gaped. At that moment, nobody noticed the couple making out. Not until a student from Hufflepuff screamed. Her scream was ear splitting, and it rang through the entire hall also producing some echoes.

"Oh, my God!" Another student followed a scream.

"Isn't that Granger and Malfoy?" Some fellow students whispered.

Everybody was now aware of the currently kissing couple. Students who know the two well couldn't exactly accept the image right in front of them. While the rest of the school couldn't care less and started to gossip their mouths off. As for the professors, well, we could say that the professors were silently thanking Merlin for the success of the said unknown person's mission. Ahem, Professor Dumbledore, ahem.

It isn't exactly what you would expect to stop a food fight, but it'll do. For now. Besides, Blaise and I haven't spilled the beans yet and we're not planning on spilling any said by-product any time soon. Not unless of course, there's going to be another food fight, then we might reconsider.

As for Draco and Hermione, yeah, I call him Draco now because Hermione insists. As for those two, let's just say that the next morning, Draco's father rampaged into Hogwarts ready to take down anyone on his way with a copy of _The Daily Prophet _on his hands. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but Draco and Hermione's picture on the front page making out on the said paper couldn't even form a coherent sentence without making your head spin in utter shock or in repulsion, either of the two.

Despite their relationship being shunned by most of the Wizarding community, some still say that it was actually a good idea for them to be 'getting along'. Why not? The said couple's relationship helps promote the House Unity campaign and it gave the people a chance of hope for their dwindling community. Well, who knows what would happen to those two after a couple of more weeks? It's been only a week since the whole Wizarding world found out about the two. Who knows? Malfoy, rather, Draco probably professed his love to Hermione by now.

Now that I mention it, I think I can see Hermione and Draco sitting by the lake. Who knows what those two are up to now? They've been acting freakishly weird since everybody found out about them. They're still probably getting used to the fact that they've gone public, courtesy of Mr. Lucious Malfoy. It's best to just walk away. _Now where on seven hells is Blaise?_

"Babe?" Draco called Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Nobody knows, right?" He whispered into her ear. His hot breath tickling her ears, as she felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

"As of now, I don't think so." She turned to him, faces inches apart and eyes locked on each other. "But I think that could be rearranged." She smirked, a trait she had picked out from him, before leaning in and accepting his kiss.

"I think we should just keep quiet until the next millennium," He said in between kisses. "My father's already shocked as it is, don't want him to have a heart attack, do we now?"

"No. We wouldn't want that, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied, tilting her head back as Draco traced butterfly kisses from her jaw line down to her neck letting a moan escape her lips.

"Its all settled then, Ms. Soon-to-be-Missis-Malfoy."

Just as his lips reached a very sensitive spot on her neck, which he knew by heart, he placed both his arms around her waist, tightening his grip and lifting her up ever so slightly to sit her on his lap. Letting another moan escape her and a groan from Draco, Hermione grabbed a fistful of hair from him and pulled his face for a much heated kiss.

Author's Note: So, it's been a while since I last uploaded. Just having some boy problems, readers who know me knows who I'm talking about. We're having some miscommunication on both parties. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading my very long fictitious story. Constructive criticisms are very much disliked but nonetheless, still welcome. Reviews are very much loved and are welcome wholeheartedly.


End file.
